Ischemic heart disease, or coronary heart disease, kills more Americans per year than any other single cause. In 2004, one in every five deaths in the United States resulted from ischemic heart disease. Indeed, the disease has had a profound impact worldwide. If left untreated, ischemic heart disease can lead to chronic heart failure, which can be defined as a significant decrease in the heart's ability to pump blood. Chronic heart failure is often treated with drug therapy.
Ischemic heart disease is generally characterized by a diminished flow of blood to the myocardium and is also often treated using drug therapy. Although many of the available drugs may be administered systemically, local drug delivery (“LDD”) directly to the heart can result in higher local drug concentrations with fewer systemic side effects, thereby leading to improved therapeutic outcomes.
Cardiac drugs may be delivered locally via catheter passing through the blood vessels to the inside of the heart. However, endoluminal drug delivery has several shortcomings, such as: (1) inconsistent delivery, (2) low efficiency of localization, and (3) relatively rapid washout into the circulation.
To overcome such shortcomings, drugs may be delivered directly into the pericardial space, which surrounds the external surface of the heart. The pericardial space is a cavity formed between the heart and the relatively stiff pericardial sac that encases the heart. Although the pericardial space is usually quite small because the pericardial sac and the heart are in such close contact, a catheter may be used to inject a drug into the pericardial space for local administration to the myocardial and coronary tissues. Drug delivery methods that supply the agent to the heart via the pericardial space offer several advantages over endoluminal delivery, including: (1) enhanced consistency and (2) prolonged exposure of the drug to the cardiac tissue.
In current practice, drugs are delivered into the pericardial space either by the percutaneous transventricular method or by the transthoracic approach. The percutaneous transventricular method involves the controlled penetration of a catheter through the ventricular myocardium to the pericardial space. The transthoracic approach involves accessing the pericardial space from outside the heart using a sheathed needle with a suction tip to grasp the pericardium, pulling it away from the myocardium to enlarge the pericardial space, and injecting the drug into the space with the needle.
For some patients with chronic heart failure, cardiac resynchronization therapy (“CRT”) can be used in addition to drug therapy to improve heart function. Such patients generally have an abnormality in conduction that causes the right and left ventricles to beat (i.e., begin systole) at slightly different times, which further decreases the heart's already-limited function. CRT helps to correct this problem of dyssynchrony by resynchronizing the ventricles, thereby leading to improved heart function. The therapy involves the use of an implantable device that helps control the pacing of at least one of the ventricles through the placement of electrical leads onto specified areas of the heart. Small electrical signals are then delivered to the heart through the leads, causing the right and left ventricles to beat simultaneously.
Like the local delivery of drugs to the heart, the placement of CRT leads on the heart can be challenging, particularly when the target placement site is the left ventricle. Leads can be placed using a transvenous approach through the coronary sinus, by surgical placement at the epicardium, or by using an endocardial approach. Problems with these methods of lead placement can include placement at an improper location (including inadvertent placement at or near scar tissue, which does not respond to the electrical signals), dissection or perforation of the coronary sinus or cardiac vein during placement, extended fluoroscopic exposure (and the associated radiation risks) during placement, dislodgement of the lead after placement, and long and unpredictable times required for placement (ranging from about 30 minutes to several hours).
Clinically, the only approved non-surgical means for accessing the pericardial space include the subxiphoid and the ultrasound-guided apical and parasternal needle catheter techniques, and each methods involves a transthoracic approach. In the subxiphoid method, a sheathed needle with a suction tip is advanced from a subxiphoid position into the mediastinum under fluoroscopic guidance. The catheter is positioned onto the anterior outer surface of the pericardial sac, and the suction tip is used to grasp the pericardium and pull it away from the heart tissue, thereby creating additional clearance between the pericardial sac and the heart. The additional clearance tends to decrease the likelihood that the myocardium will be inadvertently punctured when the pericardial sac is pierced.
Although this technique works well in the normal heart, there are major limitations in diseased or dilated hearts—the very hearts for which drug delivery and CRT lead placement are most needed. When the heart is enlarged, the pericardial space is significantly smaller and the risk of puncturing the right ventricle or other cardiac structures is increased. Additionally, because the pericardium is a very stiff membrane, the suction on the pericardium provides little deformation of the pericardium and, therefore, very little clearance of the pericardium from the heart.
Thus, there is need for an efficient, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive technique that can be used to access the heart for local delivery of therapeutic and diagnostic substances, as well as of CRT leads and other types of leads.